Love by Seasons
by PeachBlossomTea
Summary: Carys answered their call for farmers to help put Oak Tree Town back on the map and become prosperous again, but she may have ended up doing a little more than that.
1. Year one: Spring

**i oc'd this a bit, because i actually chose a name instead of defaulting it.** ** **the name is pronounced 'kar-iss'. it is a welsh name that means 'to love'. i am a sucker for beautiful names that just sort of roll off the tongue, and honestly? none of the default names that have ever been offered with the game series felt _right_ to me. :shrug:**  
this entire thing will be synced with my play through. i have three more 'chapters' written, but will upload those probably once a week. it will allow me to get others done at a decent-ish pace without feeling rushed. i know everyone has different play styles, and has different thoughts/intentions/feelings behind the way they play their game. this...well, i guess is a 'documented' version of mine. **  
**please feel free to comment (preferably nicely, even if you dislike it), because being informed can help me to try to make it a better story.**

 **i own nothing more than my ideas and a deep, profound love for the path marvelous has found itself on. story of seasons for life, yo~**

 **edit: upon the advice of my beloved miss kitty, i have...tweaked it, i suppose you could say. put more...definition, i guess? i _think_ i managed to fix what she was talking about... _i hope_. either way, here is the 'revamped' version.**

* * *

Carys collapsed on the bed, exhausted. She had been in Oak Tree Town for a week, and while the tasks that Eda had trained her in and the long walks to get...well, anywhere, had increased her strength and stamina, she was not prepared for the repair job her new house needed. Especially tackling that project on her own. As she laid there with muscles she had never realized existed before aching, she let out a contented sigh.

* * *

This was what she had wanted; to live a life she knew would be more fulfilling than anything the city held for her. If that fulfilling life meant being exhausted after a hard day's work, all the better. It at least meant she was doing something. Building, tending the fields, and caring for animals like Hanako...her heart ached in happiness.

* * *

She was headed in to town to the trade depot when she spotted a tall, thin man in a long green coat with a yellow cravat. He was standing in the clearing not far from the lane she and Eda lived on. Carys remembered seeing him in town a few times, but was never sure if he was a fellow citizen or a visiting tourist. She had a feeling it was the former, so she decided to introduce herself.  
She stepped forward, and as she did so he spotted her.  
"Hmm? Well…you are a new face. …oh, you must be the farmer in training who moved here just recently!"  
She nodded her head.  
"I am Klaus. I work as a perfumer. It is very nice to meet you."  
He was rather brusque, though friendly enough. Carys could only assume he was taking in the beautiful earthy scent of the woods as in inspiration for his work. Hmm...a perfumer.

* * *

Carys knew she and Hanako stood no chance of winning the Moo-Moo Festival. It never hurt to try, though, and Goddess knew it would be a wonderful bonding experience for them both no matter the outcome.  
As she stood to the side, smiling and applauding Elise with everyone else, she glanced around the crowd of people gathered there. Eda and Otmar beamed at her, proud of her despite her loss. Raeger and Mistel, though on opposite sides of the depot, shared similar looks of mild disinterest. Meanwhile, Margot held a firm grip on Lutz's coat sleeve to keep him from wandering off to pet the cows. His face bore a strained expression and his clenching hands showed his displeasure. Carys giggled when she heard him grunt in frustration, and pressed her fingertips against her lips as if that would deter the sound from escaping.  
To the back right of her Klaus saw her eyes squint in barely contained laughter as her thin fingers struggled to hold it in. Her silent mirth was contagious, and he felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a grin, a chuckle escaping him. Iris' eyebrow quirked in intrigue as she hooked her arm through his and elbowed him. When he turned to look at her, a playful smirk greeted him.  
"Pray tell, Iris; why do you look so full of yourself right now, hmm?"  
"Oh, nothing..."

* * *

Diving in the river had paid off countless times, as she had amassed a small pile of iron and an even larger one of valuable gems. Her first decision was to upgrade her home. Once that was completed, she had promptly built a kitchen. With eight fields that needed to be tended, she knew it would be a solid investment. A seed maker shed would be a wonderful addition to her farm, and improve her crops, but not having the energy to tend any resulting produce would be a bad idea. Besides, it would be built too late in the season to make a substantial difference for her spring crops anyway.

* * *

Carys sat at her dining table and lazily stirred the soup in the dish before her, a look of contentment on her features. Ever since moving to Oak Tree Town her life suddenly felt as if it had meaning. She supposed her gratitude to the land and the people was being reciprocated through the good fortune that frequently befell her. Elise's backhanded generosity that resulted in a fine horse. The little feeling that told her "This will be where you find something of value" as she dove in the water. The missing little pieces in her life were suddenly clicking into place.

* * *

Carys was settled in the clearing watching the rabbit when Klaus walked by. She waved hello, and smiled up at him as he neared. Holding up a finger to signify that he should wait a moment, she fished in her bag before she withdrew a glass container of pale orange liquid. She rose and handed it to him. Klaus looked puzzled for a moment as he opened the lid and lifted the bottle to his nose hesitantly. His eyes widened as he recognized the scent of carrot juice.  
"Wait...is this a birthday present? How very considerate of you."  
All she did was nod her head, the smile still on her face. She gestured towards the path, implying that she had to leave. She waved goodbye and headed off down the road towards town. Klaus watched her as she left, the bottle still raised near his lips. As the light glinted off the long wheat tresses that flew out behind her as she skipped off, he felt his mouth go dry. He brought the bottle to his lips and chugged.

* * *

With Hanako cared for and her peach tree fertilized and watered, Carys collected refilled her watering can and set out on her way to the root field. As she neared it, she paused to breathe in the sweet fragrance of the warming wind, a tantalizing reminder that summer was merely days away.

* * *

Carys appeared stunned when her name was called. Her crops had matured the morning of the festival, and her diligent care had paid off in the form of a large tuber that netted her the win. The set of cooking recipes she was handed would have to wait on the bookshelf until she could grow the ingredients they required, but the bronze rating was the real testament to her hard work.  
Out in the crowd her friends laughed and cheered. When she dazedly stumbled down from the stage Lillie and Angela ushered her into a tight group, whispering to her about how they always knew she could do it and asking her her secrets.  
Klaus and Iris stood off to the side of them, amused expressions on their faces. "Oh to be young again, mm Klaus?" she murmured. His gaze flickered between his companion and the grinning, blushing Carys. "Oh, to be young again indeed..." was his barely heard reply.

* * *

She had stockpiled flowers for days in an effort to make sure she had one for each resident of Oak Tree Town. She was completely prepared for this. Her chores completed, the first flower delivered was to her beloved Eda who insisted it was too fine a gift to be given to her but gladly accepted it nonetheless. It had taken a few hours, but everyone had received a flower save for Gunther who was out of town, and the perfumer. He had been nowhere to be seen. Carys sighed, and then yawned. It was the middle of the day and the burgeoning heat of the soon to be summer was already taking its toll. She headed home, the feeling of defeat nagging at her.  
As she neared the lane her farm was off of, she glimpsed the tell-tale green coat. Energy temporarily regained, she stepped forward into the clearing, a flower hastily plucked from her bag. She stood there shuffling her feet, smoothing the rumpled leaves and fussing over a bent petal.  
Klaus noticed her there, and paused to take in the golden haired girl, her eyes downcast as she focused on her task. The corner of her lower lip was caught between her teeth in concentration. He gave an amused snort as he moved forward to greet her, which seemed to catch her attention. She gave an embarrassed giggle, and held a slightly marred blue magic flower out to him, a chagrined look on her face.  
He was struck by what a charming sight it was, and once again felt his mouth go dry. He reached out to gently take the flower, and as he did so their fingertips brushed together. A bit of loose fingernail scratched his skin, drawing a thin line of blood. She let out a quiet "Oh!" of surprise, and apologized for her clumsiness. After he insisted he was fine and would tend to it once he was home, she walked away. Klaus stood there, flower held absently in his hand. As he watched her leave, his heart fluttered.


	2. Year one: Summer

**i suck at paragraphing, and promise i will go back and fix my glaringly horrific mistakes later on. i just needed to get this out because i was breaking my "will get a chapter out erry week" rule i had set for myself. so, also, am at a loss with it and have so much other stuff (three other chapters, namely) waiting for me to get this out of their way.**  
 **so, here is the second chap, and i profusely apologize in advance for the varying levels of suck i am sure you will encounter. i honestly did try to make this a cute one.**  
 **also, the reason for the weird formatting is that i have a hard time reading paragraphs. it makes my eyes cross (and reading nigh impossible), so i tend to write sans paragraphs to make it easier for _me_. **  
**again, a reminder: _carys_ , pronounced _car-iss_. the _iss_ is like _hiss_ , without the _h_.**

* * *

Fishing had never been a strong suit of hers, so Carys was surprised to learn she had won the size portion of the fishing festival. With a bemused look on her face, she stood next to Maurice and accepted the adulation of the crowd.

* * *

Klaus stood with Iris, watching her. It was obvious she was out of her element, and had likely won by sheer dumb luck. He had a feeling she was aware of this. The look of bemused excitement she wore was darling. He felt his face twitch at the effort to not laugh.

* * *

She yawned; the heat and planting made her tired. Carys stood and brushed the dirt from her hands. The lemon tree that had just been planted stood in stark contrast to the blossoming peach tree next to it. Both were equal in her eyes, though; to compare the two would be ludicrous, as a lemon would never be a peach no matter how hard you wish it.

* * *

10,000 for the fireworks festival. It was a lot of money, but Carys felt that it was the least she could do to bring joy to the residents of her new home. She glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly time. She checked on her newly hatched chick one last time, and headed off to the depot.

* * *

Carys stood in awe. The city never had events like this. They tried, oh how they tried, but they paled mightily in comparison to this. Between the sweet summer fragrance of the evening, the nearly palpable hum of excitement in the gathering, and the brilliance of the explosions in the sky, she was moved beyond words. If perfection existed, surely this had to be it.

* * *

Klaus' attention flitted between the fireworks and Carys. Her enraptured gaze never wavered from the sky, and the look of sheer delight on her face made his heart race. He had never seen such pure innocence.

* * *

Corn was nowhere near old enough to enter into the Cluck-Cluck festival. It pained her that she would not have the joy of spending the day with her friends, but it at least meant a day of unobstructed work. She left a flower on Eda's doorstep to find once the kindly woman returned home, then set about clearing her land of trees.

* * *

She dragged herself out of the antique shop. Exhaustion was something she refused to allow to overcome her, so she trudged on. It had been a while since she had Iris and Mistel, and she had felt it only right to visit and offer her apologies for having been so busy. They had insisted they understood entirely and apologies were completely unnecessary. Carys had waved goodbye, and left.  
When she rounded the corner, she noticed that Klaus' lights were still on. It had also been some time since she had seen him as well. Carys felt she might as well say hello to him despite the lateness. She rapped on the door, then entered.  
She found Klaus pacing around his work room, but his face lit up when he saw her. "Ahh, Carys. Hello."  
he seemed to read the look of curiosity on her face. "Hm? What am I doing? I am mixing a fragrance." She could feel her distress cross her face. Hopefully she had not- "No, this is not for my work. It is also a hobby of mine. Oh, do not worry. You are not disturbing me in the least."  
Relief nearly overwhelmed her. "Ah, I know! Since you were kind enough to pay me a visit today...what if I mix a special fragrance just for you, the busy farmer who spends all day every day bustling about the farm? It will only take a few moments. Wait right there."  
Carys raised her eyebrows in surprise and hoped the slight blush across her cheeks was hidden in the dimmed lighting of the room. She nodded happily; how flattering that he would so this for her. She moved to the sitting room to wait for him. Minutes later he appeared, a pleased expression on his face as he held out a large bottle full of a deep blue liquid. She accepted it, and inhaled the calming aroma. It was lovely. "Well? I added a dash of extra chamomile..." Nervous hope filled his eyes and he held his breath. After Carys assured him that it was very soothing, the nervous hope turned to a look of glee.  
"You think so? That is good to hear. It is important to take time to relax and refresh yourself, especially for someone who works as hard as you do."  
She was sure the blush had just spread. No one had shown such appreciation for what she did. A giddy feeling bubbled up inside of her chest. She suddenly felt flustered and stood there somewhat awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say.  
"Oh, yes. Carys, I have just been gifted a few snacks. How would you like to rest for a bit and share them with me? I do not eat those kinds of sweets often, so if you would like, you may have as many as you wish." Her eyes grew large. It was an incredibly kind offer, and as her stomach had just reminded her she had not eaten in quite some time. "Ha ha! It looks like the thought of sweets does more to refresh you than the fragrance does."  
A look of panic flitted across her features again, and he was quick to reassure her. "No, no. I thought your honest reaction was rather endearing. Would you like some coffee to drink with it?" Carys nodded, her face partially obscured be her hand. Surely he could see how red her face must be despite the limited light. "Excellent. Allow me to brew up a special cup of coffee to go with your sweets. Have a seat. I will not take but a moment."  
She gratefully sank down onto the chair nearest her, and she could feel her muscles loosen. Through half-lidded eyes, she watched as he set to work in his kitchen. He was a good man, and a handsome one. Within her chest an abrupt rush of affection for him bloomed, making her heart beat a little bit faster when he turned his head and flashed her a smile.

* * *

Klaus watched her from the corner of his eye, sitting in quiet repose as he made her a drink. He was sure she was blushing, though he was not sure if it was because of the overwhelming heat or embarrassment at the nearly boyish way he had fawned all over her. He cringed internally, then turned and flashed her a smile, at which her cheeks grew even more pink. His breath faltered, and he whispered a silent prayer to the Goddess that it was neither of those reasons.

* * *

Watering can refilled at the fountain, she lazily went about watering the rest of her small field of crops. The trees had one side of the small field to themselves, while the rest was taken up with tomatoes. Her onions merrily awaited her in the root field. From their small sectioned off pasture Hanako and Fennel, the freshly shorn sheep, watched her. As she passed by on her way out, she gave quick pats to the two of them, and tossed them both treats.

* * *

The Seed Maker proved to be as sound an investment as her kitchen. Lovingly tended to and carefully selected, the largest of her improved quality onion secured her yet another Harvest festival win. She graciously stepped forward to accept the title, and award of yet another recipe book. More recipes that would have to wait, but she did not mind. Her lips curled upward in pleasure as she surveyed all of her applauding friends.

* * *

Iris peeked over at Klaus, amused at the obvious affection he held for the young woman he gazed at so longingly. She saw the moment their eyes met, as they both quickly looked away. Iris laughed. She was not sure whose face was pinker; Klaus', or Carys'. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
